Cameras are prevalently used today to capture images. For example, events such as birthday parties and graduations may be memorialized in photographs. These photographs may then be placed in photobooks. The process of creating photobooks can be labor intensive. It requires choosing photographs from a multitude of photographs and then arranging these photographs on pages within the photobook. Nowadays, computer technology enables digital photographs to be uploaded to a computer from a digital camera and then organized into a photobook. However, there exist many limitations to the technology of organizing a photobook via computer.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.